Te deje ir como aquel pájaro que no volverá
by Hikari no kokoro
Summary: Al fin entiendo el lema "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" te tuve pero no te aprecie, tome la peor decisión de mi vida, sabia tus sentimientos y sabia los míos pero aun así algo me segó pero cuando volví a ver ya fue muy tarde. Entren y vean el dolor que algunos sienten (y no no estoy sufriendo pura inspiración)


Holaaa aquí un one shot con mi pareja favorita

Nero: el KaiMei x3

Woo Nero está sonriendo, da miedo DX

Nero: que mala eres sabes

Jajaja bueno Espero que les guste, nos vemos al final del one shot

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece si sus canciones, ¡nada!**_

_**Te deje ir como aquel pájaro que no volverá**_

Preferí estar con él antes de ti, solo pensé en mi cuando terminamos, creía que él me haría feliz pero vi que todo era un error, un simple error.

No creo volver a ver una sonrisa como la tuya, o ver una sonrisa en mí, tan solitaria fui de pequeña jamás sonreí, jamás ame, hasta que te conocí, tu inmadurez me hizo a mi madurar, saber apreciar lo que tenía o eso creí yo ya que lo que tenía que haber cuidado siempre, lo deje ir, siempre fuiste muy amable y cálido conmigo, por más que yo te tratara mal…

Ahora mismo en mi habitación no paro de llorar al recordarte, veo una foto donde estamos abrazados y sonriendo, otra donde estamos todos juntos, me acorde cando Miku te presento ante todos, me caías mal, siempre sonriendo por más que trataran mal, tantos recuerdos invadieron mi mente, lloraba más, tire el celular, por alguna razón comenzó a sonar_** Just be Friends en versión piano **_solo amigos… esas fueron mis ultima palabras, esa fue la primera vez que vi lágrimas en tus hermosos ojos azules, dijiste que está bien, al final sabíamos que podíamos estar juntos, que gran mentira fue esa.

Te conocí a las 16, te fuiste cuando tenía 18, ahora tengo 22 y no te he vuelto a ver Luka me ha dicho que está en contacto con él, bueno era obvio Luka era diseñadora y Kaito hacía de todo por lo cual no me sorprendía que estuvieran en contacto, aunque no podía negar que sentía celosos, cuando estaba aquí ellos eran muy unidos aunque yo siempre le gane.

Aunque no sé qué gane si al final la que está en contacto es ella, miro la ventana, está nevando, es que acaso todo lo que veo y escucho me esta matando, se preguntan porque no? Pues, ahora si no puedo dejar de pensar en él, la nieve, a Kaito siempre le gustaba, era como ver helado de vainilla cayendo del cielo, volvió otro recuerdo, mi mente me está torturando en serio, el día que me invitaste a comer helado, juro que esa fue la primera vez que sonreí, además de ser la primera vez que alguien me alaga son mirada de lujuria, me dijiste que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, ahí no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Casada me fui a agarrar mi celular que ahora sonaba _**Melt**_ mi celular me odia, eso lo tenía asegurado, porque de todas esa canción tenía que ser esa y porque nuestra versión, aunque aceptamos cantar por una apuesta, adoraba esa canción, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti.

_Miran a la gran Meiko Sakine sonrojada jaja -_se burlaba de mi Meito mi hermano mayor como lo odiaba_-_

_Cállate estúpido -_pero viea que aun burlaba, yo no me acordad porque hasta que veo que sigo abrazada a Kaito, entonces lo empujo haciendo que me suelte_- quítate tonto_

_Jajaja te ves linda sonrojada -_creo que ahí me estaba saliendo humo de la vergüenza ante aquel comentario, escucho que todos comienzan a reírse y lo golpeo en la cara_-_

_Tonto fanático del helado- _entonces bajo, pero con una sonrisa_-_

_Un recuerdo, un momento, tus risas tus besos… tu beso… extraño tus labios, ahora deben ser de otra, tus sonrisas, tus caricias, todo lo que tu una vez me distes ahora deben ser de otras, porque, porque ahora me doy cuenta de todo, será como Miku decía, tu llegaste a mi como un pájaro blanco aunque tú eres azul, uno que me traía la paz, uno que trajo todo aquello que jamás tuve, pero cuando te deje libre por otro entendí que fue un error, ahora me arrepiento haberme casado con tu hermano, Akaito, no sé qué le vi, tal vez porque era más divertido y tenía más cosas que tú, no sé porque lo elegí a él, después de que tú también me propusiste matrimonio, jamás sabré porque._

_**Me distes aquello que no tuve, jamás te aprecie y ahora que no te tengo entendí todo**_

_**Te deje ir como aquel pájaro que no volverá, porque yo lo sé, sé que jamás volverás **_

_**Mí amado Kaito…**_

Me puse al crear esto, además me la pasaba escuchando canciones triste en piano y así nació este one shot, odio la pareja de Akaito x Meiko pero fue lo primero que me vino

Espero que les guste, espero Reviews xD


End file.
